


An Unexpected Occurence

by Charliealbi49



Category: Supernatural, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Bellarke, F/M, Post-Season 4, Supernatural - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliealbi49/pseuds/Charliealbi49
Summary: It's been 2192 days since Praimfaya and Clarke hears something she hasn't heard in 6 years. A man's voice. Although it's not who she hoped it was. Or the crossover I wish there was more of.





	An Unexpected Occurence

It's been 2192 days since Praimfaya. Six years. Clarke silently contemplates this fact as she squats down by the river and stares at her herself in the still water Although the reflection isn’t clear against the murky water, she can make out the outline of her choppy, short blonde hair. It’s days like these where she gets lost in the haze of her memories.

_Smirking across a chess board at Wells as she lines up his king for yet another check-mate. Him leaning back in his chair accepting defeat with calm amusement._

_Finn’s brown eyes glinting in the firelight, as he pleads with her to meet with the grounders, for peace._

A montage of images and emotions flow through her mind as she remembers.

_The longing and hope painted on Lexa’s expression in that moment before their first kiss. And the feeling of butterflies and possibility following it._

_Jasper swinging off the rover, the moonshine in his hand splashing out of his cup as drunkenly sings some song blasting out of the speakers._

_Bellamy Blake…_

Clarke splashes some water onto her face and gets up to leave. She can’t let them drown her today. She can’t today because it’s now been a year since they should have returned, and if they haven’t returned by now, they probably never will. The thought has plagued her head and heart every day for the last year and almost every one of those days has she felt a little bit of hope be etched away. Today she has to be strong and use her head.

* * *

She wants to get back to the rover before Madi wakes up so she can surprise her with a piece of jewellery she found earlier. It’s not so much jewellery as it is a bit of string with a pendent on it but anything remotely fascinating fascinates Madi so she sets off a quick pace. It’s a strange sort of pendant, one that she can’t associate with any of the grounder clans. It looks more ancient, more unearthly and old. She feels like she can associate the word _Egyptian_ with it. Bellamy would know. She feels a sudden deep ache in her chest at the thought of him. Her _partner_. Her _friend_. She misses him more than the others, she thinks guiltily. His eye rolls, his smirk, the way they could communicate without talking... Radioing him everyday helps though, it’s her way of staying sane, even if he's not there to reply. She can ask him about the neckl- THUD. 

"Ow," she sighs and looks down at what she banged her shin against. The culprit was a rusted piece of metal debris that had somehow made it to the middle of the forest.  _Praimfaya must have dug it up,_ she thought. But Clarke has walked this path hundreds of times with Madi, on her journeys to the river and back and they had never come across this. It looked like it had once belonged to some kind of vehicle, a number plate. _Was that what it was called?_ It read Kansas and then underneath in big letters, KAZ 2Y5. As she bent down to inspect it more closely, she heard something she hadn't heard in six years. A man's voice. 

For an instant she was frozen in shock and astonishment, and then tensed as words like 'threat' and 'stranger' came to her senses. She never thought something once so ordinary could pulse adrenaline through her so intensely. The voice was deep and thick and  _agitated._ "Son of a bitch!" and then "You okay buddy?". The unfamiliarity of the voice sent waves of disappointment and caution through her body and she quickly ducked behind a bush. There was more than one. She quietly opened a gap in the shrubbery so she could see the owner of the voice and his companion.

It was a strange sight. Of all the shocking and and amazing things she had seen on earth, she had never seen something like this. An old black car had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in a clearing of the forest and out of it stumbled two men. Both wearing clothes more similar to skai kru than the other clans. One extremely tall with long brown hair and the other shorter with dirty blonde short hair. And they were  _clean._ As Clarke observed the scene before her, the shorter one reached behind his shirt and produced a gun.  _Who are these people?_ He held it casually in one hand by his side, a very natural stance, Clarke observed. And then suddenly he was looking right at her. He sighed, "Hey Sammy, looks like we got company." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never written a fic before or anything really before so this is just something. I have no idea where I was going with this but I love The 100 and I love Supernatural and I was bored and I thought 'why the hell not?'. I really want to bring the space squad into this story and probably Cas too. If anyone has any ideas on what comes next feel free to give me some inspo!


End file.
